1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a tool for installing and transporting toilets.
2. Description of the Related Art.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. pat. No. 5,203,065 issued to Peters in 1993 and entitled Toilet Fixture Installation Apparatus. The patented apparatus uses gripping fingers 19 to lift the toilet with a relatively complicated mechanism. Also, there is no teaching of a mechanism for lifting a toilet from two separate points and substantially horizontally. Other features claimed in this application provide for an apparatus with marked advantages over Peters' patented invention.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.